Piedmon's Return
by Jedi girl Commissioner Kamiy
Summary: First FanFic and Saga... Ah the memories... =) Piedmon has reasserted himself and wants revenge. He is also planning to bring back all the Dark Masters. My first Fanfic so please r/r.
1. Default Chapter Title

DigiMon- Piedmon's Return (Part 1)

By/ Zhenmon

Disclaimer/ I don't own Digimon and I'm not making any money off this story. It is only for fun.

Summary/ it is 7 years after the digi destined have left the digital world. Their lives have returned to normal. Taichi (Tai) is now 18, Sora 18, Jyou (Joe) 19, Mimi 17, Takeru (TK) 15, Yamato (Matt) 18, Izumi (Izzy) 17, and Hikari (Kari) 15.

Part 1

Piedmon was furious he lost to a group of children. His entire body was fragmented and spread across the entire digital world. He was the strongest Dark Master and therefore would not give up, even when defeated. When whole again he would get his revenge. It was only a matter of time.

It was spring break for the 8 former digi destined. Sora knocked on the door of Taichi's house. She was ready for their first picnic together. Hikari got the door.

Sora: Hi Kari is Tai ready yet?

Kari: Oh almost Sora come in.

Kari: He is getting everything ready in the kitchen.

Hikari loved Sora. She thought Sora and her older brother would make a great couple one day. Sora went in and waited in the living room. Taichi just finished packing the supplies into the picnic basket. Taich met Sora and he couldn't help noticing the digivice she wore. He had kept his too ever since they left the digital world. They kept it as a souvenir from their early adventure. He cared a lot about Sora and just recently started to have strange feelings for her.

Tai: Lets go Sora.

In the digital word Piedmon had succeeded! A dark cloud swept though the entire digital world. Piedmon was back to full strength and back to his original form. He smiled an evil grin.

Piedmon: Finally I'm back! Time to set my plan into motion. Step one; bring back my fellow dark masters. WAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAAHAH!

Taichi and Sora just finished lunch and admired the scenery at the park.

Sora: Wow Taichi it's really pretty here.

Taichi: Not as pretty as you Sora.

With that Sora couldn't help but blush.

Taichi: Do you mind if I kissed you Sora?

Sora: Not at all Taichi.

Taichi leaned close to Sora. He could smell the perfume on her, and it was driving him insane. Then their digivices started glowing intensely. A portal formed above then and they were sucked through. Little did they know that it happened to all the digi destined at the same moment.

They landed on in a deep forest. Sora was the first to speak.

Sora: Taichi I think we're back in the digital world!

Taichi: All right we're back!

Taichi couldn't help but feel happy. He could see Agumon again.

Sora: Ya, lets find our friends, some how I don't think we are here to play.

After a while they found everybody. Taichi, Sora, Jyou, Mimi, Takeru, Yamato, Izumi, and Hikari were back in the digital world again. After a while things settled down and things got down to business.

Izumi: Hey guys let me check my email. I think Gennai might have given us some instructions to follow.

They watch as Izumi started his laptop and clicked a few things with his mouse.

Yamato checked out Mimi and admired how much she had grown. Mimi caught him staring at her and tried very hard not to blush.

Mimi: Hi Matt, I mean Yamato. You look great!

Yamato: You turned out pretty well yourself Mimi.

Izumi: My guess was correct. Gennai says Piedmon has reasserted himself and is bring back evil digimon. Our digimon are not far from here.

Izumi pointed to a direction.

Izumi: Their that way.

So then they started walking.

Jyou followed the group at the very end. He apparently didn't enjoy being in the digital world that much as the others again. He could still remember all the times he thrown up here.

Taichi was again in the lead. He guessed it was a habit for the group or something. After a several minutes they reached the edge of the forest and found their digimon. The digimon were all in there rookie stages. They hugged their human friends.

Piedmon looked at the digi destined from atop a tree.

Piedmon: How touching, I would love to spoil their party.

He smiled an evil grin.

Piedmon: Trump sword!

Out of his hands shot out several sharp swords. The swords flew toward the digi destined and there digimon.

Agumon was the first to notice them.

Then the digimon digivolved to battle.

Agumon: Agumon digivole to…

Greymon: Greymon!

Greymon: Nova blast!

The Nova blast caught all the swords but they had no effect on the swords at all.

They all looked up and saw Piedmon.

Taichi: Lets get outta here guys we're no match for him now!

The digi destined ran off.

Piedmon: WAHAHHAHAHAHHAAHAH! That was quite amusing.

Piedmon teleported away and reached a different location.

Piedmon: Now to bring back a friend! 

He got out a bottle and shattered it with a sword. The liquid fell to the ground and a small tree started growing extremely fast. Piedmon sculptured the tree with his sword until it looked like a wooden toy. He shot a beam and the toy puppet started moving and talking. From another part of the tree he made a mallet.

Piedmon: I won't be so ignorant this time. I will destroy the digi destined and their digimon with all the help I can find or resurrect.

To be continued…

So how was it? This is my first fanfic so review please. There will be A LOT more action later when the digimon digivolve to their highest levels. Several new digimon will reach the Mega stage too, I wont say who its gotta be, its a surprise. Oh and in the review tell me if I should add some more "content" into the story. This is my first fanfic so I wanted it to be rated G. But you can help me change my mind. =D


	2. Default Chapter Title

DigiMon- Piedmon's Return (Part 2)

By/ Zhenmon

Disclaimer/ I don't own Digimon and I'm not making any money off this story. It is only for fun.

Summary/ it is 7 years after the digi destined have left the digital world. Their lives have returned to normal that IS until they are sucked back to battle an old enemy. Taichi (Tai) is now 18, Sora 18, Jyou (Joe) 19, Mimi 17, Takeru (TK) 15, Yamato (Matt) 18, Koushiro (Izzy) 17, and Hikari (Kari) 15.

Part 2

Piedmon looked at the completed digimon he had rebuilt. Quiet pleased at himself he got a device from his pocket. It was a device that had several microchips in it that contained all the backed up memory of the all the dark master's data. In the beginning all the dark masters had agreed this was necessary just in case they all were beaten. Piedmon put the chip into a secret compartment inside the doll and the digimon came back to life.

Piedmon: Welcome back Puppetmon.

Puppetmon looked at its surroundings a little confused where it was or the date for that matter. 

Piedmon: You my friend will get a second chance to play with the digi destined. WAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!

The digi destined walked though another forest. Taichi was in the lead talking to Agumon.

Taichi: So Agumon how did Piedmon come back after we destroyed him?

Agumon: Well Tai he wasn't really destroyed, when he was pulled through MangaAngemon's Gate of Destiny he was just broken into little pieces and scattered throughout the digital world. We did defeat him at that time but not destroy him.

All of the digimon wore new tags. Taichi pointed to the tag Agumon wore.

Taichi: Is that our tags?

Agumon: Yes Tai they are new ones made by Gennai. They all still have your original crest.

Then Agumon gave the tag to Taichi and so did the other digimon. It felt strange to wear the tags again.

Taichi: How come you didn't warp digivolve into Wargreymon earlier to battle Piedmon?

Agumon: It has been a long time Tia we forgotten how to, but with you back we can digivolve into ultimate and even mega to battle Piedmon.

Taichi was getting very tired from all this walking. He told his friends that they needed to rest. Takeru and Hikari took the chance to chase each other and play tag. They stopped too after a while. Takeru picked a flower and gave it to Hikari. Hikari blushed a little.

Hikari: Thanks T.K. your very sweet.

Hikari decided to make HIM blush next. She kissed him on the checks.

Then Takeru did.

Sora watched them from a distance. She couldn't help but smile Takeru and Hiker was VERY cute together.

Puppetmon walked through the sewers hating the darkness and the damp environment. He was after all made of wood.

Puppetmon: Why are we here Piedmon?

Puppetmon didn't like following other people's orders at all, but Piedmon was much more powerful then he was so he made an exception. 

Piedmon: We are here to find Machinedramon's dormant double. He had his servants build another him when he was still active. He is a machine type digimon after all. We are here to find it and make the backup Machinedramon active with this. 

Piedmon pointed to the microchip he had inside the device he carried.

Piedmon: This will be Machinedramon version 2. Different body but same mind.

He smiled an evil grin.

Piedmon: OK Puppetmon time for you to play with the digi destined.

Piedmon raised his had and a portal formed behind Puppetmon. He was sucked through.

Yamato saw the portal first.

Yamato: We have company guys!

Puppetmon dropped to the ground in front of them ready for battle. Puppetmon was a little surprised at the digi destined new appearance. They were taller.

Taichi: Puppetmon! So you're back.

Puppetmon: Puppet Pummel!

The digi destined ran from the projectiles fired from Puppetmon. Taichi however tripped on a rock and fell. Agumon started to digivolve.

Agumon: Agumon warp digivolve to…

Wargreymon: Wargreymon!

Wargreymon ran toward Puppetmon with his claws out.

Wargreymon: Mega Claw!

Puppetmon however was faster. He jumped on Wargreymon's shoulders and landed behind him.

Puppetmon: Wires Choking.

Then Wargreymon was caught in the ropes from Puppetmon hands and turned on the digi destined. The kids ran back when Wargreymon slashed at them. Some flying stones hit Hikari. She was hurt.

Gatomon: Kari No!

Gatomon: Gatomon digivolve to…

Angewomon: Angewomon

Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!

Arrow projectiles sprang from her hand. It cut the ropes controlling Wargeymon. Puppetmon looked at the mega digimon and angel before him. He wasn't ready for them… yet.

Puppetmon: Looks like im outta here!

With that he disappear though the portal behind him.

Yamato: That was close, Jyou check out Hikari.

Wargreymon and Angewomon de-digivolved back to their earlier forms and moved to where the injured Hikari was.

Koromon: Im hungry Tai.

Jyou looked at his friends. He didn't want to tell them the news but he had to.

Jyou: She is hurt bad.

Puppetmon walked out of the portal. He was disappointed he retreated. Then he noticed the large figure standing next to Piedmon.

Machinedramon: Hi Puppetmon welcome back.

To be continued…

So a cliffhanger! =). Please review thanks.


	3. Default Chapter Title

DigiMon- Piedmon's Return (Part 3)

Truth or Dare

By/ Zhenmon

Disclaimer/ I don't own Digimon and I'm not making any money off this story. It is only for fun.

Summary/ it is 7 years after the digi destined have left the digital world. Their lives have returned to normal that IS until they are sucked back to battle an old enemy. Taichi (Tai) is now 18, Sora 18, Jyou (Joe) 19, Mimi 17, Takeru (TK) 15, Yamato (Matt) 18, Koushiro (Izzy) 17, and Hikari (Kari) 15.

Part 3

Jyou studied the bruise on Hikari ankle and looked into his supply bag. It had a small medical kit but nothing to treat this. He then remembered the hospital that they passed earlier on the road. If someone could go back and get some supplies then Hikari could heal a lot faster.

Jyou: "Hey guys Kari needs some medical things to treat her and help her heal faster. Remember the hospital we passed earlier. Someone needs to go back and bring back some supplies to treat Kari."

Hikari: "I'm sorry Tai if I caused any kind of trouble."

Taichi: "No Kari of course not, you're gonna get better real soon."

At that moment Koushiro's laptop starting beeping. Koushiro's opened it and typed in a few things. Everyone stood quiet and looked at him till he was finished.

Koushiro: "I just received an email from Gennai. He says he has built a program for our tags to download that will increase its power. Maybe even allow our digimon to digivolve into the mega level. He has only finished the ones for the crest of knowledge and the crest of love."

Taichi: "OK guys Yamato and Mimi will go back to the hospital for the supplies. Sora and Koushiro will download Gennai's program. Jyou, Takeru, and I will look after Hikari. Lets go!"

Koushiro took his tag of knowledge and Sora's tag of love and put it beside his laptop. He started downloading the program. Then when it finished it asked how much the tag's power should be multiplied. Not wanting to take a big risk he typed down 10.

He gave back Sora her crest and put back his own around his neck. Unfortunately he multiplied the power of the crest a little too much. Very strange things were going to happen to Koushiro and Sora.

Mimi and Yamato walked with their digimon through the road.

Mimi: "I can say one thing about the digital world, you always get lots of exercise here"

Yamato heard a loud noise. He noticed a huge storm was forming above them. Fortunately he also noticed that they were almost at the hospital. Yamato and Mimi got to the hospital just in time as the showers started pouring very hard. He opened the door for Mimi cause that's what she expected. It was kinda dark at the hospital but they could make out several things. He got his flashlight out of his pocket. He noticed Mimi was creeped out about the dark setting. There were no people in the hospital at all. Although he couldn't blame her being freaked after all she was a girl. They looked at the map on the wall and discovered the location of the medical supplies were a few floors above them. After another few minutes of walking they finally reached their destination. He got all the things that were on Jyou's list. The storm outside was really pouring and there was thunder. Yamato decided it was best to wait out the storm. The storm would probably pass soon.

Yamato: "We better stay in its really bad out there."

Mimi could only nod her head. So he was trapped in an empty dark building with a pretty girl and with a storm outside. He smiled at this but decided to play nice.

Yamato: "So Mimi we should do something to pass the time."

Mimi: "Like what Yamato?"

Yamato: "How about a little game of Truth or Dare?"

Taichi looked outside at the storm and was quite worried. He and his friends managed to find a cave for shelter. He hoped Matt and Mimi could find some too. Over the last few minutes he noticed Sora and Koushiro were acting kinda odd. Sora kept on trying to make out with him in public for some reason. While Koushiro started to talk so complicated they couldn't even understand him! They had to tie Sora up because she was getting very aggressive. It would have been very funny but now it only complicated the situation at hand.

Taichi: "I think the program they downloaded has messed up their minds or something Jyou."

Sora: "Taichi please untie me"

Taichi: "No can do Sora you'll tried to suffocate me like last time by French kissing me to death!"

Jyou and Taichi knew they had to fix this problem and soon. But they couldn't get into Koushiro's laptop without a password. They tried every thing they could think of.

Biyomon: "What's wrong with Sora Tai?"

Taichi: "Her crest is making her act wield Biyomon."

Then looked through Koushiro notebook for the password. They doubted it was there though.

Mimi: "OK sure why not, let's play. I'll go first."

Mimi: "Dare"

Yamato was surprised she even agreed!

Yamato: "OK Mimi I dare you to kiss me!"  


Mimi: "Sure why not"

Mimi leaned close to Yamato and gives him a deep passionate kiss on the lips. Yamato could feel her lips. They were so soft and so warm. Her perfume was intoxicating.

Mimi: "OK Gabumon and Palmon leave now we want to be alone."

Yamato: "Ya go Gabumon leave us."

Gabumon and Palmon left they didn't know why their friends wanted to be alone. But they guessed they could keep guard near the door.

Mimi: "Truth or dare Matt?" 

Yamato: "Truth"

Mimi: "Do you find me attractive?"

Yamato: You're the most attractive girl I've ever seen."

Yamato: 'Your turn, truth or dare?"

Mimi: "dare"

Yamato: "OK I dare you to kiss me again."

Mimi smiled a little smile.

Near the door Gabumon and Palmon looked outside at the rain.

Palmon: "I wonder what they're doing back there."

Gabumon shrugged he had no idea.

Taichi: "Finally I got it!"

He flipped all the pages and a number was on every page at the top. They weren't from 1 to 10. It was a different sequence. The code was 128649054. Taichi entered the code near Koushiro's crest and Sora's crest. He changed the number from how much to multiply the power from 10 to 2. After a while it worked. Sora and Koushiro became normal again. They quickly untied Sora. Sora was very embarrassed. Taichi had no reason to mention what happened earlier. He only hoped Yamato and Mimi didn't have as much "fun" as they did earlier.

To be continued…

^_^. I had so much fun writing this. Finally not so boring. LOL


	4. Default Chapter Title

DigiMon- Piedmon's Return (Part 4)

Revelations

By/ Zhenmon

Email/ Gymleader_Sailormoon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer/ I don't own Digimon and I'm not making any money off this story. It is only for fun.

Summary/ it is 7 years after the digi destined have left the digital world. Their lives have returned to normal that IS until they are sucked back to battle an old enemy. Taichi (Tai) is now 18, Sora 18, Jyou (Joe) 19, Mimi 17, Takeru (TK) 15, Yamato (Matt) 18, Koushiro (Izzy) 17, and Hikari (Kari) 15.

Part 4

Yamato woke up alone. The storm outside was starting to subside. It was morning. He had an interesting night with Mimi last night. When he looked around the room Mimi was gone. Only her crest of sincerity remained. He was curious at just where she went. Palmon and Gabumon slept at some benches next to the front door of the hospital. They were very surprised to see Mimi outside during the storm her clothes were wet. Mimi knocked on the door loudly.

Mimi: "Hello? Anyone in there?"

Palmon quickly got up and unlocked the door for her to come in. Then Mimi acted strangely. She hugged Palmon as if she just saw them for the first time.

Mimi: "Oh Palmon I'm so glad to see you again"

Palmon: "What are you talking about Mimi? You were here already yesterday"

Mimi: "No I weren't! I was lost the entire day and night yesterday. Sorry Palmon but I remember clearly that I was searching for you guys the entire day yesterday!"

Yamato walked outside to check out all the noise. When he saw Mimi again his heart started pumping blood to the rest of his body again.

Mimi: "Hey Matt great to see you again!"

Mimi told him about the look alike that impersonated her yesterday. Yamato was very interested at what she said. So it wasn't Mimi he was with last night, very interesting indeed.

Piedmon had orders for a friend of his to follow.

Piedmon: "Metalseadramon its time for you to pay a visit to the digi destined."

Metalseadramon nodded with his long neck. He had a mission to do and he was going to finish it.

Taichi was the first to see Yamato and Mimi come back.

Taichi: "Hey guys welcome back!"

Yamato and Mimi were very quiet and only nodded back. Jyou walked to where they were and got the medical supplies for Hikari leg.

Taichi: "Good job guys!"

Mimi then interrupted and told them what she told Palmon.

Taichi: "What! The girl from yesterday looked, talked, and even walked like you."

Sora: "Very weird"

Koushiro told them that he had another email from Gennai. The email was about the new program to enhance the crest of sincerity. Mimi gave her crest to Koushiro for a while. Yamato couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed Mimi's hand and left the group for some privacy. He needed to talk to Mimi alone.

Making sure they were completely alone, he started talking first.

Yamato: "Mimi I need to tell you something about what happened last night."

Mimi: "ok…"

Yamato: "Last night your double and I did some personal stuff"

Mimi: "What!"

Mimi was very shocked indeed. Then she couldn't resist asking Yamato a question. Her crest of sincerity being enhanced started affecting her.

Mimi: "So Matt how were we?" Mimi couldn't resist laughing either after her question.

Yamato: "How could you joke at a time like this, This isn't funny!"

Then Mimi realized three things at that moment. Number one Matt would get so angry and embarrassed that he would split off from the group like before in a couple of seconds. This wasn't good because his friends needed him to help them beat Piedmon once and for all. Two, Matt was having a long overdue breakdown. She remembered the days at school when he was all-alone by himself, not really having any friends to talk to. He would always try to be nice to everyone and then burst out in rage on some rare occasions. Mimi had her friends to talk to, but Matt always kept on a mask, never really fully showing his emotions. He needed to talk to someone about his feelings and soon before it was too late. She wondered if Matt's parents divorce had been the roots of his problems from the beginning. It probably was. Three, she cared deeply about him. Matt never cared what anyone said about him ever. She always admired that. She hadn't mastered that skill at all yet. But that also meant that he didn't really listen to any compliments about him either. She wondered if she could help Matt deal with his problems herself. That wasn't a problem for her she wasn't nearly as selfish as she was when she was ten years old. Mimi knew she had to help Matt get through this no matter what! The only way she could was to become more then a friend to Matt.

Mimi: "Be quiet it Matt!"

Yamato stopped talking.

Mimi grabbed the back of Yamato's neck and kissed him passionately like no other boy she ever kissed before.

After a few moments she let go.

Mimi: "Want to go out?"

Yamato only nodded dumbly.

Sora looked to the sea from the coast and saw Metalseadramon swimming toward them.

Sora: "Holy S**t!"

She rushed back to warn the others.

Sora: "Guys its Metalseadramon, he is coming this way!"

Taichi: "Let's deal with him!"

Taichi called back Yamato and Mimi; he needed all the help he could get.

Taichi: "Digivolving time Agumon!"

Agumon nodded his head

Agumon: "Right'

Agumon: "Agumon warp digivolve to…"

Wargreymon: "Wargreymon!"

Metalseadramon: "So we meet again Wargreymon!"

Wargreymon: "Nova Force!"

Wargreymon threw a huge projectale at Metalseadramon, but he ducked out of its way.

Metalseadramon: "My turn, River of Power!"

Metalseadramon's attack hit Wargreymon and Wargreymon flew back. He de-digivolved back to Koromon defeated.

Taichi: "Oh no!"

Mimi and Yamato arrived just in time.

Mimi: "Go Palmon!"

Yamato: "Do it Gabumon!"

Palmon: "Palmon digivolve to…"

Togemon: "Togemon!"

Togemon: "Togemon digivolve to…"

Lillymon: "Lillymon!"

Gabumon: "Gabumon warp digivolve to…"

Metalgarurumon: "Metalgarurumon!"

Lillymon: "Flower cannon!"

The huge flower Lillymon held opened up and fired a bright projectile. It hit Metalseadramon in the side of the face. He reeled back from the shock.

Metalgarurumon: "Meta wolf claw!"

The beam from his snout hit Metalseadramon sending him even farther. Metalseadramon roared in furry.

Metalseadramon: "Giga ice blaster!"

The attack from Metaseadramon hit Lillymon and Metalgarurumon at the same time. Metalgarurumon and Lillymon de-digivolved back to Tsunomon and Tanemon.

Then Metalseadramon shot several blasts at the kids. The kids scattered. Then Koushiro had an idea to make tentomon fully digivolve into mega. Koushiro rushed at Metalgarurumon throwing rocks.

Koushiro: "You don't scare me you big worm!"

Tentomon: "Izzy no!"

Then Tentomon started warp digivolving…

Tentomon: "Tentomon warp digivolve to…"

Herculeskabuterimon: "Herculeskabuterimon!"

All of the digi destined stared at the new mega digimon before them.

Herculeskabuterimon: "Mega Electro Shocker!"

The attack connected and forced Metalseadramon back.

Metalseadramon: "River of power!"

His attack connected but no effect. Herculeskabuterimon's shell was way too strong.

Herculeskabuteriamon: "Giga scissor claw!"

It connected and it sliced Metalseadramon, he fell apart and became nothing.

Taichi: "Alright way to go Izzy and Hurculeskabuterimon!"

Herculeskabuterimon de-digivolved back to Motimon.

Motimon: 'I'm hungrey Izzy."

Koushiro smiled at his friend's new accomplishment.

Taichi: "One Dark Mater down three to go!"

To be continued…

Please review! Till Part 5…


	5. Default Chapter Title

DigiMon- Piedmon's Return (Part 5)

A Moment Alone

By/ Zhenmon

Email/ Gymleader_Sailormoon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer/ I don't own Digimon and I'm not making any money off this story. It is only for fun.

Summary/ it is 7 years after the digi destined have left the digital world. Their lives have returned to normal that IS until they are sucked back to battle an old enemy. Taichi (Tai) is now 18, Sora 18, Jyou (Joe) 19, Mimi 17, Takeru (TK) 15, Yamato (Matt) 18, Koushiro (Izzy) 17, and Hikari (Kari) 15.

Part 5

Mimi and Yamato walked back to where the group was gathering to tell them the news. She wanted to make it official and not hide it like some secret. They were getting involved. Mimi decided to talk first.

Mimi: "OK now, Yamato and I have decided to be a couple."

Jyou was the first to speak after the silence that followed.

Jyou: "What!"

Jyou suddenly felt very stressed. This couldn't be happening! It was a nightmare; it HAD to be a nightmare. He liked Mimi a lot, and he wanted them to be a couple. It wasn't fair! Then he realized everyone's eyes were on him. Stress was replaced with embarrassment.

Jyou: "Sorry guys I was just surprised."

Everyone crowded the new couple to congratulate them. All except Jyou, he didn't want to pretend anything. What that he left the group, he wanted to be anywhere but here. Gomamon followed his friend to where ever he was going. Mimi noticed Jyou's reaction and put two and two together. She decided to have a little talk with him…

Piedmon walked through the zoo. The zoo was deserted completely except for one digimon, a monkey with black shades. The digimon had made this his base of operations. This was the digimon he had come to recruit. Piedmon looked at the ground closely he didn't want to accidentally trip on any black cables…

Jyou sat down at a log near the coast and looked up at the sky. So many stars he thought. Pushing up his glasses he got out something from his backpack. Gomamon realized it was a ring.

Gomamon: "What's that Joe?"

Jyou: "It's a ring my mom gave me. I never wore once in my life."

Gomamon: "Why not it looks pretty."

Jyou: "I never wore it because she bought the wrong kind of ring. This is a girl's ring. I still keep it because it reminds me about my mom's love. But I've been waiting to maybe give this to Mimi because she has always been so nice to me even though she is so popular. I always wanted to repay her for her kindness toward me. It looks like that will never happen now."

Jyou held the ring in his hand and pulled his hand back to throw it into the ocean, but Mimi quickly got behind him and grabbed his wrist with her hand before he could.

Mimi; "No Joe don't do it!'

Jyou: "Mimi? What are you doing here?"

Mimi: "I came to see if you were all right. It looks like I came just in time."

Jyou couldn't look at her pretty face it was too hard. Instead he looked at the ground which was covered with sand. His glasses suddenly felt a hundred times heavier.

Mimi: "I'm very sorry if my relationship with Matt has hurt you."

Jyou looked back up and stared at Mimi beautiful face. Her eyes were so pretty. Her face was totally sincere. Just like her crest.

Mimi: "Please don't do anything that you will regret in the future. I care about you Jyou."

Jyou put his right hand on her face and felt how warm it was. He and Mimi had a special relationship that he couldn't define with any kind of dictionary. Could he be a friend with Mimi now that she was with Matt? He didn't know. Jyou would have been blind to not see how great a couple Mimi and Yamato looked together. In a vote they would probably be the must popular couple ever.

Jyou: "Do you love him Mimi?"

Then there was a pause. He felt it was the longest moment he had to wait for in his life. The silence was stabbing at his heart trying to rip it apart. He suddenly felt extremely cold.

Mimi: "I…"

Why did she hesitate it was only two simple words! Was she taking joy in seeing him suffer like this?

Mimi: "I can't say Jyou. We are at such young an age it would be stupid of me to just say yes or no like that. Yamato and I are just going out. We aren't getting married! We haven't even done it yet!"

So was there any a chance that Mimi would be his?

Jyou: "Do you think it would ever be possible that we will get together?"

Mimi: "Of course Jyou! If it wasn't for Yamato then you would be the only love in my life."

Mimi smiled and took off her gloves. She held his bear hand with hers. Jyou tried very hard not to sweat at his palms.

Mimi gave him a kiss on the checks.

Mimi: "Come on we better get back to camp its getting late."

Jyou: "Wait I want you to have this."

He gave the ring to Mimi and put it on her finger himself.

Mimi: "Thanks Jyou I will never take it off. Promise."

With that the two digi destined walked back to camp.

To be continued…

My first attempt at romantic fanfic. So how did I do? Please review! Oh and should it be Mimi and Yamato or Mimi and Jyou? THE QUESTION! ^_^


	6. Default Chapter Title

DigiMon- Piedmon's Return (Part 6)

Sincerity Time

By/ Zhenmon

Email/ Gymleader_Sailormoon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer/ I don't own Digimon and I'm not making any money off this story. It is only for fun.

Summary/ it is 7 years after the digi destined have left the digital world. Their lives have returned to normal that IS until they are sucked back to battle an old enemy. Taichi (Tai) is now 18, Sora 18, Jyou (Joe) 19, Mimi 17, Takeru (TK) 15, Yamato (Matt) 18, Koushiro (Izzy) 17, and Hikari (Kari) 15.

Part 6

Mimi and Jyou walked back to camp holding hands. Mimi didn't care if Yamato or any of her other friends saw her. Even though Yamato was now her official boyfriend, Jyou's hands needed to be held. She felt Jyou might become more then a friend very soon. It was night and there was a light breeze that blew through the air. The sky was covered with millions upon billion of stars. When they got back to camp they noticed something was very odd. Taichi and Sora were screaming at each other.

Taichi: "I love you Sora!"

Sora: "Oh Tai!"

Taichi and Sora then started to make out like bunnies in heat. Then they started to undress each other in public! Jyou and Mimi rushed to where they were and pulled them apart. Jyou pulled up Taichi and Mimi pulled up Sora.

Mimi: "Whats wrong with you guys!" 

Taichi: "Your leader orders you to let us go!"

Sora: "Ya mind your own business!"

Jyou and Mimi tried to reason with Taichi and Sora for a while. Then Jyou realized they both had no control whatsoever. Sora and Taichi had a major lack of judgment. He smelled Taichi's breath but it had no scent of alcohol. This was too weird. Jyou told Mimi about the lack of judgment part and they decided to tie up Taichi and Sora. So they wouldn't do anything they might regret. Jyou for a moment thought that he should let these two get it on, that might make an interesting show, but quickly decided against it. He was embarresd he even thought that and then realized he was a teen-aged boy after all. They would never forgive him if he let this go on. After Taichi and Sora were tied up, Jyou and Mimi decided to check out if their other friends were acting this weird too. They left camp and Jyou took out a flashlight to better see their surroundings. After a thirty-minute walk from camp they found Takeru and Hikari playing. They were playing a normal game of tag. Mimi and Jyou were extremely relieved. The two younger kids were laughing and talking at the same time. 

Takeru: "I really like you Kari."

Hikari: "Thanks T.K. you're very sweet and handsome."

Mimi and Jyou realized that TK and Kari weren't going to get it on so they left to find Yamato and Koushiro. The digimon weren't seen anywhere. Mimi wondered where the digimon went. After a while of searching they found Yamato near the coast of a lake. He was mad. He was kicking the trees and saying every kind of curse word known. Jyou was a little afraid that Yamato might see Mimi walking with him, get jealous, and try to kick his @$$. He told Mimi that Yamato wasn't in any kind of trouble so they should leave him alone. Mimi reluctantly agreed. They searched for Koushiro next. Koushiro probably had the answers to this mystery. 

Sora struggled to get out her knife in her back pocket. If only she could get it and cut this rope that trapped Taichi and her down. She felt something and pulled out the object from her pocket. She smiled and slowly but surely cut the rope that binded her. Sora got up and cut Taichi free. Now they could finish what they started earlier. She put her arms around Taichi and started kissing him again. He didn't resist…

Koushiro had it! He put the paintbrush down and admired his painting. Then he noticed Mimi and Jyou walking his way. All of the missing digimon were behind Koushiro watching him paint.

Koushiro: "Hey guys."

Mimi: "Izzy you got to help us fix this." 

Koushiro: "Oh you mean the crest of sincerity enhancements' side affects?" 

Mimi: "What?"

Koushiro: "When I enhanced your crest Mimi it also caused everyone to act too sincere. I had increased the setting of the enhancement just to test out the effects. I thought I should let this occur for a little longer because it was beneficial to everyone. An interesting side effect caused by the crest is that it brings everyone's truth feelings to the surface. After observing this I got a sudden urge to paint and I forgot completely about fixing the problem."

Jyou: "Fix it now!'

Koushiro: "All right."

Koushiro went to his laptop. The crest of sincerity was in front of it. He typed in several commands and turned off his laptop. The crest of sincerity glowed immensely then stopped.

Koushiro: "There fixed."

Jyou: "Good lets go back and check on the others."

Mimi got her crest and put it around her neck. The digimon stayed with Koushiro when Jyou and Mimi left to return to camp. It took about at least 45 minutes to walk back to camp not including the time they spent checking to see if Yamato, Takeru, and Hikari were all right. When they reached the camp they noticed Taichi and Sora.

Mimi: "What the…"

Jyou didn't like what he saw either…

The next morning everything returned back to normal. The kids that were affected with the crest of sincerity didn't remember anything about the pervious night. Jyou and Mimi were totally relieved.

Hikari walked to where her brother Taichi was eating some food. She had to tell him something that she remembered last night during the "blackout". So she innocently told her brother the facts she remembered from the pervious night.

Hikari: "Tai I remembered a little from last night. There were some voices that were very loud"

Taichi: "What do you remember Kari?"

Hikari: "I heard you and Sora screaming at each other."

Taichi: "Oh that's nothing new, we argue all the time."

Sora: "Ya its true Kari don't worry, luckily we didn't hurt each other too much last night."

Taichi and Sora both laughed and continued their breakfasts. Jyou and Mimi heard what Kari said. They were very nervous and hoped Taichi and Sora would never recall what happened….

To be continued…


	7. Default Chapter Title

DigiMon- Piedmon's Return (Part 7)

Hurt Feelings

By/ Zhenmon

Email/ Gymleader_Sailormoon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer/ I don't own Digimon and I'm not making any money off this story. It is only for fun.

Summary/ it is 7 years after the digi destined have left the digital world. Their lives have returned to normal that IS until they are sucked back to battle an old enemy. Taichi (Tai) is now 18, Sora 18, Jyou (Joe) 19, Mimi 17, Takeru (TK) 15, Yamato (Matt) 18, Koushiro (Izzy) 17, and Hikari (Kari) 15.

Part 7

Yamato looked out at the sky as day became night. He didn't like being a forced to be a hero again. Why couldn't he just be left alone? Then he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and at first he thought it was Mimi then Sora. Then he relized it wasn't either. Although she had did have a great figure like Mimi and Sora, it was a girl he had never ever seen in his entire life. Gabumon stood beside him just as confused as he was. The girl also had a digimon besides her. Then she started to speak to him.

Girl: "So Yamato nice to meet you again."

She moved her hands toward her hips and got out something. It was a Digivice! Reaching out of her pocket she took out a tag and a crest with a new design that he never saw before and put it around her neck like a necklace. He was in shock was she a new Digidestined? Her crest had some kind of design on it that made him feel cold. Her tag started glowing a black glow. Then Yamato felt very lightheaded. He tried to keep his balance.

Girl: "You will leave your friends behind for they hold you back. You deserve to rule the digital world and your own called Earth. They don't deserve your friendship."

Yamato all of a sudden realized she was right and nodded.

Girl: "First break up with your girlfriend, Mimi"

Yamato walked angrily back to camp. His friends were always against him, how could he have been so blind. He would punish them for their lack of respect toward him. The first on his hit list was Mimi. Gabumon realized this new face was controlling his friend and tried to stop her. However the girls digimon stopped him before he could warn or help his friend. After Yamato left, the girl took out her digivice and Piedmon appeared on its small screen. 

Piedmon: "So my digidestined did the one with the Metalgarurumon fall under your spell?"

Girl: "Yes my master he is now your slave."

Mimi took out some of her clothing from her bag. She was trying to find some gloves that better matched her socks. Then she realized Yamato walking toward her. Her mood lightened up because maybe he could tell her which gloves looked best on her. Her boyfriend always made her feel special.

Mimi: "Hey Yamato can you help me with something?"

Yamato: "No you b*#%(!"

Mimi was shocked that Yamato called her that.

Yamato: "I'm breaking up with you Mimi! I can't stand the sight of you. I hate you!"

Mimi was totally caught of guard. Why was he saying this? Did she do something wrong?

Mimi: "What did I do?"

Yamato: "Just staring at you makes me sick! Your a selfish self centered spoiled little brat that always wines, complains and b*#%(s around!"

Mimi couldn't believe Yamato was saying all these awful things about her. She couldn't take insults well at all, and these were coming from her boyfriend! Mimi couldn't stop her eyes from getting wet. She couldn't stop herself from crying. Maybe what Yamato was saying about her was true.

Yamato: "I hate you! Your worthless Mimi you always get in everyone's way and no one cares about you. Everyone just tolerates you because you're rich trash."

"Matt stop it!" Mimi cried out.

Yamato: "No one loves you Mimi, they only like how you look you b*#%(! I can't believe that I ever considered going with out you!"

Mimi cried loudly at all the mean things Yamato was saying about her. She felt a hole in her stomach eating her whole. She then remembered all the times she felt terrible and then felt a hundred times worse. A chill went through her body. 

Yamato: "Oh and the day we got together, I did Sora!"

With that he left her alone. Mimi fell to her knees and cried. A girl watching them in the background grinned. This was fun to watch.

Taichi was getting worried. Why weren't Mimi and Yamato back at camp yet? He looked at his all of his friends around the campfire, human and digimon alike, and smiled. He hoped none of them would be hurt in the coming battle with evil. Then he decided someone should really search for Mimi and Yamato. He noticed Jyou walking by.

Taichi: "Hey Jyou, Mimi and Yamato have been gone way too long. Why don't you search for them."

Jyou: "Sure Tai."

With that he left the camp. His digimon Gomamon and Mimi's digimon Palmon followed him on his search. He really didn't like being alone at night. He could get bug bites or even worse get lost. It was worth it though to search for his friends especially Mimi. For a moment he pictured Mimi and him together married and having lots of kids. Like that would happen he thought. Walking what seemed like forever he finally heard something out of place. A girl crying. He decided to check it out. Walking toward the sound he realized it was Mimi. Walking faster he finally reached Mimi.

Jyou: "Mimi was wrong?"

Jyou looked around nothing dangerous in sight. Mimi tried to get herself calmed.

Mimi: "Yamato called me…"

Before she could finish she busted out crying again.

Jyou: "What did Matt do?"

Jyou was curious at just what made Mimi so devastated. If Yamato really caused this to his only love in life then he swore he would kick Yamato's @$$! He could hold his own. He took some fighting class just for the heck of it a couple of year's back.

Mimi: "He called me worthless!'

Then she started crying again.

Jyou: "Your not worthless! You aren't because I love you."

Mimi started to settle down. She realized what Jyou had just said.

Mimi: "Hold me Jyou…"

Jyou didn't need anymore encouragement. He hugged her for a long time. Mimi's tears started disappearing. She realized her true feelings for Jyou now. Then there was an explosion right near them. Jyou looked back at the new threat. It was Machinedramon! He turned to Gomamon.

Jyou: "Digivolving time"

Gomamon nodded his head.

Gomamon: "Gomamon digivolve to…"

Ikkakumon: "Ikkakumon!"

Ikkakumon: "Ikkakumon digivolve to…"

Zudomon: "Zudomon!"

Zudomon rushed at Machinedramon with his hammer out!

Machinedramon: "Giga Cannon!"

Zudomon manage to dodge the projectile and launch his own.

Zudomon: "My turn."

Zudomon: "Vulcan Hammer!"

Zudomon's attack hit Machinedramon but it didn't even dent his hard armor.

Machinedramon shot his Giga cannon again. This time it hit Zudomon. Zudomon flew back from the force.

Mimi: "NO Zudomon!"

Then Palmon started to digivolve.

Palmon: "Palmon digivolve to…"

Togemon: "Togemon"

Togemon: "Togemon digivolve to…"

Lillymon: "Lillymon!"

Lillymon flew up into the air.

Lillymon: "Flower Cannon!"

The huge flower Lillymon held opened up and fired a bright projectile. It hit Machinedramon in the side of the face, still no effect. Machinedramon launched his weapon and it hit Lillymon. She fell back defeated.

Jyou: "Oh no they cant beat him, Machinedramons a mega digimon."

The two Digidestined ran back. Then Mimi tripped from the chase her ankle was twisted. She screamed in pain. Jyou stopped and picked her up.

Mimi: "Jyou leave me, I'm slowing you down."

Jyou: "I can't leave you Mimi!"

Then they both fell from another explosion fired from Machinedramon. They both crashed to the ground. Jyou struggled to get up.

Jyou: "I'll always be there for you Mimi."

Then Jyou's Crest of Reliability started glowing.

Zudomon: "Joe…"

Then Zudomon started digivolving again.

Zudomon: "Zudomon digivolve to…"

Marineangemon: "Marineangemon"

Marineangemon: "Rain of Thor"

Then from the sky hundreds of different projectiles dropped and crashed on top of Machinedramon. Marineangemon's attack connected. Machinedramn started to designate slowly. Then he disappeared.

Jyou looked at Mimi, glad that they won. Then Jyou and Mimi hugged for a long time.

To be continued…


	8. Default Chapter Title

DigiMon- Piedmon's Return (Part 8)

The Ninth Digdestined

By/ Zhenmon

Email/ Gymleader_Sailormoon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer/ I don't own Digimon and I'm not making any money off this story. I DID however create and therefore own the character Jena, so don't steal her off me or I shall hunt you down! Fanfic is only for fun, not for profit.

Summary/ it is 7 years after the digi destined have left the digital world. Their lives have returned to normal that IS until they are sucked back to battle an old enemy. Taichi (Tai) is now 18, Sora 18, Jyou (Joe) 19, Mimi 17, Takeru (TK) 15, Yamato (Matt) 18, Koushiro (Izzy) 17, and Hikari (Kari) 15.

I CENSORED THE GROSS STUFF DON'T WORRY!

****

WARNING: This is an NC-17 fanfic! It contains some smut in it. Get out if you are under 17. If you are over 17 and still want to read this… then read on. Oh and I will make a PG-13 censored version and I will post it like maybe tomorrow NOT! WAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAH! *Sorry I drank too much 7up *. So if you want the story without sex or are too young then get out now! OK I warned you! Don't say I didn't! My first NC-17 so it probably wont be that good… The story is basically Matt meets the 9th digidestined chick. REVIEW! Or else I will NEVER write another NC-17 for digimon! Oh and I purposely made Matt 18 because of what's gonna happen.

Part 8

Yamato woke up from his sleep. Where was he? Then he remembered he was taken prisoner by one of Piedmon's henchmen. What was strange was that the henchman that captured him was a girl around his age. She had a digivice and a tag and crest too! Yamato also realized she wasn't bad to look at either. Was she a Digidestined like him? He got up from his bed. He stretched a few minutes and looked at his surrounds, not too bad. Then he heard a knock on his door. He couldn't believe it! Was he a prisoner or a guest?

Yamato: "Come in."

Then the girl from the other night came in. She put a tray of food at the table, which was just beside his bed. She looked as hot as usual.

Girl: "Hi Yamato, here's your breakfast."

Yamato noticed she wore completely black clothing. Another interesting thing to note was that she didn't look at his face. Was she shy or something? Then Yamato decided to ask her a question.

Yamato: "Where am I?"

Girl: "You are at Piedmon's castle. You are now his slave."

Yamato: "I'm no ones…"

Before he could finish his sentence the girl covered his mouth with her palm.

Girl: "Shhh…"

Girl: "Be quiet. Piedmon still thinks you are under my mind control. If he realizes your not then he will kill you and your digimon. So pretend you are still under my spell."

Yamato lower his voice.

Yamato: "What about Gabumon?"

Girl: "Piedmon has put a killing microchip on him. If he disobeys then Piedmon can kill him by pushing a button."

Yamato: "What!"

After a moment the girl started talking again.

Girl: "I'm telling you this Yamato because I feel something between us."

Then the girl stared into his eyes. Yamato looked back at her blue eyes.

Girl: "My name is Jena."  


Yamato: "Hey Jena."

Jena: "OK we gotta meet with Piedmon now. He has something for us to do. So pretend you are under my control or your digimon will get it. Pretend until you can get the chip off your digimon and then you can escape from here."

With that Yamato and Jena left to receive some orders from their "master".

Piedmon looked into his telescope. He loved spying on the Digidestined. Then he heard two people enter the room. He turned around to give orders to his servant and his new slave. Yamato didn't like serving anyone at all. He would have rather died. However his digimon's life was at stake too. So he would play this act for Gabumon.

Piedmon: "Hello my servants."

Yamato really hated being called that.

Piedmon: "Tomorrow you two shall attack the Digidestined. You will have the element of surprise. Do you understand me?"

Jena: "Yes"

Jena noticed Yamato was just standing. She pushed him with her shoulder.

Yamato: "Yes sir!"

Yamato was laughing inside this was his "great" plan. He really wanted to punch Piedmon face in at that moment. No one would hurt his friends and get away with it. It took all his will power to keep from exploding.

Piedmon: "OK leave now my two Digidestined."

Yamato and Jena left the room.

Jena: "Yamato wanna have a drink at the bar?"

Yamato: "Theres a bar here!"

Jena: "Ya Piedmon's servants made it for me as a gift. You see I been raised in the digital world since I have been two."

Yamato: "Wow."

Jena followed Jena as she led them toward this bar.

Jena: "Since that time, I have been raised by the dark masters."

Yamato: "You don't act like a villain."

Jena: "I'm not a bad person."

They reached the bar. Yamato looked and was astonished. It was huge.

Jena: "I think of him as my father. I still can't remember how I could have gotten here when I was two."

Yamato: "If you haven't been in the real world since you were two then how did you know so many things."

Jena: "Internet"

Yamato: "Oh."

Jena: "They made me study a lot when I was growing up. I do get a chance to explore the digital world every once in a while though. So Yamato what is the real world like? Please tell me, even though I read the information and news on the net I haven't been there in a long time."

Yamato: "Well there is more people."

Jena laughed.

Yamato: "OK lets drink some orange juice!"

So they drank at the bar. No hard stuff though. He didn't want to get drunk at the digital world!

Walking back to his room they got a chance to talk some more.

Jena: "I want to thank you Matt."

Yamato: "For what?"

Jena: "For talking to me. I haven't had company outside of digimon like ever."

Yamato: "Are you a Digidestined?"

Jena: "Yes I am."

Jena: "I help Piedmon keep order in the digital world."

Yamato: "Is that what he told you what a Digidestined was?"

Yamato told her what the real truth was. Jena couldn't believe her "daddy" lied to her for so many years. After a while of talking they finally reached Yamato's room.

Jena: "Yamato can I ask you a favor?"

Yamato: "What?"  
  
Jena: "Do you mind if we do that thing again that we did at the hospital a couple of nights back?" (READ chapter 4!)

Jena blushed and looked at the ground.

Yamato: "So you were the impostor Mimi."

Jena: "Ya but can we?"

Yamato looked at her face, it was so pretty. He realized that Jena had been alone almost her entire life. When they did the act at the hospital, it had to be her first time. Yamato thought hard. Was this the right thing to do? Then he made up his mind.

Yamato: "Are you sure?"

Jena nodded.

So they went into his room.

Jena walked into the room hand in hand with Yamato. She led him toward his bed. They slowly undressed each other. Jena wanted the moment to last. Yamato swept her into his arms, he realized she was now as naked as he was, their clothes were now on the ground. He carried her to the bed and they fell both down on it, laughing and kissing, their hands all over each other.

****

(CENSCORED) WAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAAHAAHAHA!

Jena sat quite still, her hand still on the unconscious Yamato; her breathing was still rapid and quick. She removed her hand and slowly slipped off him, kneeling at his side, watching him as he slept. Then she climbed off the bed and went to the bathroom for a shower. After the shower she quickly got dressed and managed to put on some new makeup and brush her long brown hair. She came out ten minutes later. She walked back to where Yamato was sleeping. Slowly, she sat on the bed next to Yamato and she put her hand on his face. 

Jena: "Thank you for this wonderful night. Thank you for everything." 

Her hand traveled over his body. 

Jena: "You'll wake up in the morning and will see that I'm gone." 

She leaned down and gently kissed his lips. She put her Digivice back on her hip and got her tag and crest. She put the tag around her neck like a necklace. With that Jena left Yamato's room. She smiled; being with Yamato was sure fun!

Takeru and Hikari played together in the camp. They loved playing tag. However Takeru was getting worried that his brother wasn't back with them yet. Hikari noticed this and tried to cheer him up.

Hikari: "What's wrong T.K.?"

Takeru: "Oh I'm worried about my brother Kari, because he isn't back yet."

Hikari: "Don't worry T.K. Matt can take care of himself."

With that the two cute kids continued and started playing a new game hide and seek. They laughed at how much fun they were having playing with each other. Hikari wondered if she had a crush on Takeru.

To be continued…

So how was it? REVIEW!


	9. Default Chapter Title

DigiMon- Piedmon's Return (Part 9)

The Escape

By/ Zhenmon

Email/ Gymleader_Sailormoon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer/ I don't own Digimon and I'm not making any money off this story. I DID however create and therefore own the character Jena, so don't steal her off me or I shall hunt you down! Fanfic is only for fun, not for profit.

Summary/ it is 7 years after the digi destined have left the digital world. Their lives have returned to normal that IS until they are sucked back to battle an old enemy. Taichi (Tai) is now 18, Sora 18, Jyou (Joe) 19, Mimi 17, Takeru (TK) 15, Yamato (Matt) 18, Koushiro (Izzy) 17, and Hikari (Kari) 15.

****

AUTHORS NOTE: Did you read part 8? If you didn't then I don't blame you; part 8 WAS an NC-17 fanfic. I wanted to experiment with writing an NC-17. OK for all the kiddies that couldn't read it then I will give you a brief summary for what happened In part 8. Yamato woke up a prisoner of Piedmon in his castle. He meets the girl that captured him earlier. The girl told him her name was Jena. She is around his age and is pretty. Jena also has her own digivice and her own tag and crest. She told him to act like Piedmon's slave until they could get the kill chip that was on Gabumon off. The kill chip can kill Gabumon with one button pushed if he disobeyed Piedmon. Well anyway the dark masters have raised Jena in the digital world since she arrived when she was two. Jena still can't remember how she got to the digital world in the first place. She herself is a nice person. She is also the Ninth Digidestined, but is unaware of the identity of her crest yet. 

Part 9

Jena woke up in her bed sweating. She then realized she dreamt the whole thing about being with Yamato after they were at the bar. She stared at the dark ceiling. It felt so real to her. Jena then started to remember and in reality Yamato had told her he couldn't invite her into his room. Yamato told her that he still felt very sorry about what he did to his friend Mimi and this would not be right. So the night of passion with Yamato was nothing but one of her crazy dreams she was always having. At least she didn't dream about the nightmares tonight. Jena tuned on the light to her room. She picked up the crest on her side table. It was hers as was the digivice. The crest was a dark black hiding the design from view and she still didn't know the identity of the crest. She always hated the color of her crest. Did she have a destiny like the other Digidestined? Her entire life she served the dark masters and asked nothing In return. Jena realized the past 16 years had been a waste of a life. Her "parents" the dark masters punished her a lot both mentally and physically when ever she displeased them, one of the few things that got her though the years was the hope of meeting the Digidestinted and her teddy bear. She has had her teddy bear ever since she was two. Jena looked at her teddy bear beside her on the bed then she looked down at the ground and dropped her crest suddenly too weak to hold it. Why would someone as good as Yamato ever like her? She started crying as she did almost every night back to sleep.

Yamato woke up in his bed still a little tired. He started to remember the pervious night with his new friend. He couldn't believe he didn't ask Jena back into to his room! But he guessed it was the right thing to do. He had to apologize to Mimi, he felt so guilty for calling her so many horrible things. He then heard a knock on his door. Yamato guessed who it was.

Yamato: "Come in."

Jena came in to his room bringing him a tray with breakfast. She looked tired, which meant she probably didn't sleep well at all last night. Yamato was a little curious at this but decided against asking what happened.

Jena: "Today we free your digimon Gabumon."

Yamato: "Finally let's go. I have been waiting in this hell hole forever."

Jena: "Hey! This "hell hole" has been my home for 16 years!"

Yamato: "Sorry."

Jena: "OK let me tell you the plan."

Hikari stopped to rest with Takeru. They had been playing tag for a long time now. Hikari realized she got a lot of exercise whenever she was with Takeru. Then she heard her brother Taichi calling a meeting at camp. The two kids rushed back to hear the news. When Taichi saw that all his friends where around him he started to speak.

Taichi: "OK guys were done waiting! We will take the fight to Piedmon!"

Then a portal opened just over them. They were completely caught off guard.

Sora: "Holy S^*t"

Yamato and some girl with another digimon were riding on Metalgarurumon; they came out of the portal. Yamato jumped off and went after Taichi with his fist! Metalgrarurumon scanned for Agumon and then found him. Yamato hated to beat the crap out of Taichi, but he had to make this attack look real. He only hoped Taichi could hold his own. Yamato had a plan to get the kill chip off Metalgarurumon, but he needed Taichi's help. Agumon warped digivolved into Wargreymon seeing the danger. Yamato threw a punch at Taichi's face, it hit him and he fell back.

Taichi: "Whats your problem Yamato?"

Taichi stood back up ready to fight. Yamato threw another right hand but this time Taichi blocked it with his left hand. Taichi threw a low punch at Yamato's stomach, which hit. Yamato got up angry and pushed him down to the ground. The rest of the Digidestined didn't know whom to root for. This was Yatmato's chance he lowered his tone so Piedmon couldn't hear him because he was spying on them with his telescope. Metalgarurumon was in a lot of danger.

Yamato: "Taichi have Wargreymon fight and beat Metalgrururmon. It will get out the black gear that's on him."

Yamato didn't have enough time to explain about the kill chip so he just said the black gear. He just needed Wargreymon to defeat Metalgraurumon to get the chip destroyed. Taichi understood what he had to do.

Taichi: "Wargreymon beat Metalgrurumon!"

Wargreymon didn't like it but he knew what had to be done. After a long battle Wargreymon connected and his Terra Force manage to strike near Metalgrurumon de-digivolving him back to Tsunomon. The chip was destroyed when Metalgrurumon was defeated. Yamato ran to where Tsunomon was and picked him up. Tsunomon would be all right now. He walked back to where Taichi was.

Yamato: "Thanks Taichi."

Taichi: "No problem I always love getting into fist fights with you."

Yamato decided to introduce them to the 9th digidestined. This was the best time.

Yamato: "Hey guys this is the 9th Digidestined. Her name it Jena."

Jena walked slowly forward.

Jena: "Hi."  


All of the Digidestined introduced himself or herself to this new friend. Yamato realized Mimi and walked over to her. He had an apologize to give to Mimi.

Yamato: "Sorry about what I called you earlier Mimi. I was under some mind control from Piedmon."  


Mimi looked back at Yamato, her eyes starting to water. She looked into his face and knew he was telling the truth.

Mimi: "Is that the truth?"

Yamato: "Yes it is. Please forgive me someday."

Mimi: "I forgive you Matt. It wasn't your fault."

They hugged and made up. They were friends again. Then another portal opened up near them. It was Puppetmon, he was sent to finish the job.

Puppetmon: "Looks like someone to play with."

Tsunomon was too tired therefore couldn't digivolve. However Wargreymon wasn't.

Koushiro: "Digivolving time Tentomon."

Tentomon: "Tentomon warp digivolve to…"

Herculeskabuterimon: "Herculeskabuteriom!"

Jyou: "You too Gomamon."

Gomamon: "Gomamon warp digivolve to…"

Marineangemon: "Marineangemon!"

The three-mega digimon started their attack on Puppetmon. After an intense battle Puppetmon was controlling Herculeskabuterimon. Herculeskabuterimon was fighting on Puppetmon's side. The other two-mega digimon tried not to hit Herculeskabuterimon, but that only gave more chances for Puppetmon to launch his own attacks and the three-mega digimon were losing.

Mimi: "No you leave my friends alone!"

Then Palmon started to warp digivolve.

Palmon: "Palmon warp digivolve to…"

Rosemon: "Rosemon!"  


Rosemon flew into the air.

Rosemon: "You maybe the dark master of the forest Puppetmon but I am a Mega Grass type digimon."

Rosemon flew behind Puppetmon out of his weapons range. She took out her own weapons.

Rosemon: "Rose Petal!"

It hit Puppetmon and he flew from the projectile. The weapon was incredibly powerful, and then Rosemon decided to finish it.

Rosemon: "Poison Thorns!"

Puppetmon was beaten. He started to fade slowly and then disappeared. The Digidestined ran to congratulate Mimi and Rosemon.

Mimi: "Wow Rosemon you have a pretty cape."

Taichi looked at the sky, he knew Piedmon was watching.

Piedmon was absolutely furious. Then he calmed down and went to get his secret weapon. He would win the next battle! He took out a small device from his pocket. Then he pushed a few buttons on the device and he started to digivolve. Piedmon started to get bigger and armor was forming on him. He was digivolving into Mega-Ultimate.

PiedDemon: "WAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHHA!"

To be continued…

So the FINAL battle will be in Part 10. Don't think the Digidestined will just win….


	10. Default Chapter Title

DigiMon- Piedmon's Return (Part 10)

The Ninth Crest

By/ Zhenmon

Email/ Gymleader_Sailormoon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer/ I don't own Digimon and I'm not making any money off this story. I DID however create and therefore own the character Jena, so don't steal her off me or I shall hunt you down! Fanfic is only for fun, not for profit.

Summary/ it is 7 years after the digi destined have left the digital world. Their lives have returned to normal that IS until they are sucked back to battle an old enemy. Taichi (Tai) is now 18, Sora 18, Jyou (Joe) 19, Mimi 17, Takeru (TK) 15, Yamato (Matt) 18, Koushiro (Izzy) 17,Hikari (Kari) 15, and Jena (character made by me) 18.

****

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you didn't read my pervious chapters you won't know what the HELL is going on. OK read on….

Part 10

Taichi: "OK guys lets give him the full attack."

All of the Digidestined nodded.

Wargreymon: "Terra Force."

Metagarurumon: "Metal Wolf Claw."  


Garudamon: "Wing Blade."

HerculesKabuterimon: "Mega Electro Shocker."

Rosemon: "Poison Thorns."

MarineAngemon: "Ocean Love."

MagnaAngemon: "Gate of Destiny."

Angewomon: "Celestial Arrow."

All of the Digimon's attacks hit Piedemon at the same exact time. There was an enormous explosion. The ground shook at the tremendous firepower released. When the smoke cleared they noticed Piedemon was still whole and still unhurt. He had transported himself and avoided the deadly blast. All of them were a little surprised at this. Piedemon laughed a sinister laugh.

Piedemon: "Thanks for the exercise, now for my attacks."

Piedemon got out some kind of device form his pocket. It was completely black and had lots of small arms reaching out of it. He aimed it at his enemies.

Piedemon: "Leech Blast"

HerculesKabuterimon and MarineAngemon were hit. They De-Digivolve back to a Digieggs. Koushiro and Jyou ran to where their digimon were to help out, but they were turned to coins by one of Piedemon tricks. He picked up the two coins that were Koushiro and Jyou and put them in his pocket.

Piedemon: "Got any spare change? WAHAHHHHHHAHHAHAHAAHAH!"

Piedemon shot another blast and Wargreymon and Rosemon started to De-Digivolve back to Digieggs too. This didn't look good. Taichi and Mimi picked up the four Digieggs. They retreated.

Taichi: "Come on guys we have to not give up!"

Mimi: "Wow these Digieggs are sure heavy."

Piedemon walked toward them. He was he in no hurry. He aimed at Metalgarurumon.

Piedemon: "Dark Blast."

Metalgarurumon was hit and fell back. He started to De-Digivole back to Tsunomon. Yamato picked up his fallen digimon. Piedmon fired another blast it hit Garudamon and turned it back to Piyomon. Sora picked up her digimon too.

Piedemon: "This is too easy."

Takeru and Hikari looked at their angel digimon.

Takeru: "Come on MagnaAngemon get him."

Hikari: "Ya, we're not afraid of him right Angewomon."

The two angels flew back to confront Piedemon. They unleashed their weapons of light.

MagnaAngemon: "Gate of Destiny."

Angewomon: "Celestial Arrow."

Their two projectiles flew toward Piedemon. They barely missed. Piedemon then started to become angry.

Piedemon: "So you wanna play hard ball?"

Piedemon shot a beam from his hand and MagnaAngemon and Angewomon turned into ducks! The two ducks fell toward the ground. Takeru and Hikari caught them just in time. This looked very bad. 

Piedemon: "WAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAA!"

Taichi looked at Jena and her digimon Tetekmon. The situation was getting desperate.

Taichi: "Your our only hope you two."

Jena was losing hope and fast. How could they help? Tetekmon was a training level digimon. It never digivolved ever in her entire life. Her crest still wouldn't glow. She would help them nevertheless. Jena got up and walked to face her "daddy".

Piedemon: "So Jena have to come back to apoligze?"

Jena: "No I came to stop you."

Piedemon: "Foolish girl how can you even scratch me?"

Jena: "These are my friends and I wouldn't let you hurt them or destroy two worlds. I understand why they would fight for something that they believe in even though it's so dangerous. Because they care about there loved ones."

Then Jena's crest started to glow. The darkness covering it flew out of the crest and it reveled a violet design. She realized what her crest was.

Jena: "I have the Crest of Empathy."

Her crest started to glow a bright purple and Piedemon fell to his knees. Her Digimon Tetekmon started to glow. It flashed through many images of different digimon. Tetekmon special power was that it could Digivolve into anything!

Jena: "So how does the suffering you caused feel Piedemon?"

The two ducks that was the two angel digimon returned back to their true forms. They flew into the air and attacked while Piedemon was down.

ManaAngemon: "Gate of Destiny"

Angewomon: "Celestial Arrow"

Their two attacks connected and Piedemon flew from the force. He was an evil digimon and these were light digimon attacks. Then Tetekmon started to digivolve.

Tetekmon: "Tetekmon Morph Digivolve to…"

MagnaDramon: "MagnaDramon"

MagnaDramon, a mega level, light type digimon, looked like a huge dragon. It flew into the air and launched the final attack.

MagnaDramon: "Dragon Fire"

The flame flew forward and swallowed Piedemon. Defeated he started to fade and then finally disappeared altogether. MagnaDramon De-digivolved back to Tetekmon. Everyone that was transformed by Piedemon returned back to normal. Everyone cheered. Then MagnaDramon De-Digivolved backed to Tetekmon.

Taichi: "All right we won!"

Then a portal opened above them. All of the Digidestined were pulled through. What they didn't realized was that the darkness that hid Jena crest from view followed them. There it could digivolve into a stronger digimon. It would get revenge for his master's death.

After a while Sora was the first to wake up. She immediately knew where she was.

Sora: "Hey guys we're home."

Then she realized that the digimon came back with them too. Sora wondered why the Digimon came back with them. She thought they won. Mimi looked at the digieggs that they carried back with them. She wondered when they would hatch again. All of them were back at the place where Taichi and Sora had their picnic. He saw his watch that he dropped on ground before he and Sora went back to the digital world. Only 5 minutes had pass. It was very strange how time passed between the two worlds.

Mimi: "All right guys, lets have a party at my place!'

They all followed Mimi to her house.

What they didn't realized was that there was a shadow digimon that followed behind them. It was an evil digimon that followed them back to their world.

THE END

Until the next saga anyway…


End file.
